


等待于夜明之前

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 年轻的国王半夜睡不着也不让祭司好好休息。暴风雨前的宁静。





	等待于夜明之前

桃矢踏进书库，缓缓合上大门。门缝与夹着沙砾的夜风的呼号一并消失在他背后。他划亮了手上的蜡烛，但四周静谧的黑暗仍然像一张厚实柔软的羊毛毯包裹着他，使他每迈一步都能听见自己的呼吸声。他的视线随着火光映亮之处在一排排木架上游移——地图，史籍，账册，来自东方的弹唱家留下的荒诞诗歌——只要能为他提供一点睡意都行，哪怕打发几小时也好。

正当他将一本剑谱放回架上时，从书库的深处传来一声响动。

桃矢挑了挑眉，吹灭蜡烛，右手落到腰间的短剑上。他踱向异响的源头，穿过几排书架，看见角落里一团烛光，在认出坐在烛光里的那个人后松开了握着剑柄的右手。

“雪兔。”

低低的呼唤没有得到回应。他的祭司歪着头靠在椅背上，眼镜滑下鼻梁，左手还抓着笔杆，似乎已经睡熟了。白色披风潦草地挂在雪兔的肩上，露出睡袍领子。

桃矢蹑手蹑脚靠过去。他抬起雪兔的手腕，从不断滴墨的笔尖下救出羊皮卷。雪兔轻哼一声，身子又歪了一点，快要从椅背边缘掉下去了。“雪兔。”桃矢又喊道，推了推那只浅灰色的脑袋。

依旧没有回音，只有烛芯噼啪的断裂音陪着桃矢叹气。这让他想起童年的某种游戏。他能从轻浅的呼吸和一动不动的眼皮断言雪兔醒着，或者，至少没有完全睡着，但只要雪兔不睁眼，这个游戏就不会结束。

“醒醒，不然这边就松手了。”桃矢的手在雪兔头顶摩挲。细软的发丝滑进他的指缝，散发着温暖，还有隐隐的没药气味。在意识到之前，他俯身将鼻尖埋进雪兔的发顶，一只手向下滑，捧住了雪兔的侧脸，指尖扣在对方耳后一小块皮肤上，紧贴着柔软的脉搏。

用另一只手摘掉那只恼人的眼镜，继续细碎的吻。借此桃矢正好有机会探索雪兔的反应：拨开额前的头发会微微皱眉，一个落在眼皮上的轻触会令睫毛颤动，在颧骨多停留一会儿会令耳廓变得滚烫；而当桃矢的嘴唇擦过雪兔耳后时，雪兔睁眼了。“桃矢？”他开口，声音还有些含糊。

桃矢望进那双浅色的眼睛。“你的卧房与这里就隔着两条走廊。”

“嗯，”雪兔揉着眼角，另一只手摸索着眼镜。“看完这一卷就去。有一个明天要用的术，还没确定……您需要休息，陛下，请回房吧。这里的工作很快就结束了。”

耸耸肩膀，桃矢露出一个“早就知道”的神情。虽然早就知道，但他还是隐约感到恼火：雪兔又在对他使用敬称。桃矢已经纠正了不知多少次，从小到大；然而雪兔就是在这种微妙的地方十分顽固。

这一回他不打算重复那句老掉牙的话。他决定用别的方法来提醒一下。

他凑上去，鼻尖抵着雪兔的耳后，一路向下轻蹭，直到贴上白皙肌肤上隐约浮现出的淡青色的血管。对准那里，他用力咬了下去。对方的惊呼将一股电流通过齿肤相接之处送进他体内。几秒之后，他松开了，换用轻柔的触抚和湿润的舌去抚慰雪兔脖颈上深红狰狞的齿印。这回吐在桃矢耳畔的是一声叹息。桃矢感到一只手搭上自己的后脑勺，有一搭没一搭地梳理头发。

“桃矢。”听见自己的名字从雪兔口中轻轻脱出，他笑了一下，凑上雪兔的嘴唇。

单纯的触碰很快变成吻。单膝跪在椅子边缘，桃矢一只手撑着扶手，一只手托住雪兔的脑袋，缓慢地吻着。濡湿的柔软唇瓣不断贴上彼此又立刻擦过，像某种舞步。过了一会儿，桃矢觉得够了，慢慢放开。

然而下一刻他就被扯着领子拽入第二个吻里。

这个吻急切又莽撞。雪兔张开嘴。他们在混乱中磕到了牙齿，在炙热的舌尖相接时交换彼此的叹息。雪兔尝起来像药草茶，微甘，温热，绵长，有一点辛辣，还带着不顾一切的味道。他甚至双手捧上桃矢的脸颊，偏过脸，将舌头探得更深，几乎抵到咽喉。桃矢呼吸一窒，从喉咙里发出了一声呻吟，揪紧了对方后脑勺上的头发。

桃矢感到前襟被解开，胸膛被一只微凉的手抚上，立刻从这个吻中勉强抽离，“你究竟……”落在喉结上的吻封住了他的话语。湿热的吮吸不断落在桃矢的脖颈、下颚、肩窝，同时手指顺着他胸膛肌肉的线条游弋，向下，堪堪停在小腹。盯着雪兔发红的眼眶，桃矢捉住那只手腕，用眼神说：等一下。

另一只手插入雪兔腋下，桃矢与他换了个位，将他抱到膝上。披风被解开，厚实的编织物落在地板上，响动在寂静的书库里分外明显。雪兔瑟缩了下肩膀，不知是由于接触到夜晚冰凉的空气，还是由于桃矢的手伸进了他的睡袍里。那只手十分温暖，虎口和指肚上起着常年握剑留下的茧子。

“究竟怎么了？”桃矢问。

雪兔一言不发，眼睫随桃矢的抚摸颤抖。他固执地吻着桃矢的脖子，伸手去解桃矢的腰带。桃矢感到雪兔的情感从他们经年相处培养出的纽带的另一端涌来：欲望，不安，以及难以分辨的悲伤。桃矢将一只手放到靠在自己颈窝的脑袋上。雪兔暂时阖上双眼。王袍前襟残余的熏香萦绕在他的鼻尖；桃矢的心跳鼓动在他的胸口，一下一下，在书库寂静的空气里犹如雷鸣。

片刻后，雪兔开口：“我做了梦。”

他向那环绕着自己的温暖靠得更近。原本在他头顶的手顿了一下。接着，猝不及防地，带茧的指腹顺着脊椎向领子下面探去。

意想不到的刺激使一声响亮的呻吟漏出雪兔的喉咙。

那只手顿了顿，重复上一个动作。雪兔从脖子到脸颊都烧红了。有坏笑爬上桃矢的嘴角，但当雪兔直起身，他却从桃矢的眼睛里望见了火光一般闪亮的、真挚的关心。

“原来就是这种事吗。”

桃矢笑得好像没什么大不了一样。雪兔皱眉，正欲开口，却立刻被一个吻堵了回去。桃矢主导这个吻，就像要故意令他除了勉力应付那狂风骤雨般的进攻之外无暇顾他。当他们气喘吁吁地从这个吻中分开时，桃矢目不转睛地注视着雪兔：那双永远清澈、睿智的眼睛，如今失焦、闪烁着泪光的模样。

见此桃矢不禁动了动喉结。他将手伸进雪兔的睡袍下摆，引起一声抽噎。在他动作时，雪兔揪住他的衣襟，仿佛沙暴中心的旅人无助地牵紧骆驼的缰绳。颤抖着的喘息落在桃矢耳畔，他微微眯眼，脑海中闪过许多不相干的东西，都是关于怀中人的：覆着一层薄汗的额角，领口下的阴影，不断起伏着的温热小腹。终于，雪兔失去支撑般歪下来。他感到桃矢在他紧闭的眼皮上亲了一下，就算闭着眼睛，他也知道对方此时在微笑。

太荒谬了。王与祭司，这样危机四伏的局势，在贮存着最为神圣的知识的书库。

然而这种事在他们之间属于秘而不宣的常规。雪兔记不清确切的起始点。壁垒与界限似乎是一点点消失的，又或许从开始就不存在。恍惚间，他的思绪飘到很久以前某个炎热的午后，他们面对面坐在窗下，就像前一天与再前一天，他在看书，桃矢在望着窗外，突然，他听见自己的名字被呼唤，接着就看见桃矢倾身凑近。

那是一个吻。称之为亲昵的触碰也并无不可。尽管如此他还是脸红了。那之后的一天以及再之后的很多天，他们还是在那段时间，坐在那扇窗下。就像一只鸟突然落到窗沿上，一切的开始毫无征兆，又毫无意外。

像一个预言。

“桃……唔！”

下身的入口突然被湿润的指尖抵住。雪兔睁大眼睛。“放松。”桃矢贴着他的耳朵低声说道。顾及着雪兔，桃矢的动作很慢。他在雪兔的肩膀和胸前落下细碎的吻，似乎一点也不急，雪兔犹豫片刻，手伸向桃矢的衣服下摆，被桃矢轻轻按住了。衣料摩擦声和交替的呻吟喘息在书库一隅不断响起。“雪兔……”他听见自己的名字夹在桃矢的叹息声中。睡袍领不知什么时候被彻底解开了。桃矢吻上他暴露出来的脖颈。他们的动作遵循着一种缓慢而温存的节奏。仿佛要将这时刻延长至无限。桃矢开始针对他那脆弱的一处发动攻势——依旧不疾不徐，带着恼人的耐心和自制力。雪兔几次想要动作，都被无言而坚决地阻止了，于是他只能移交主导权，感受着对方在自己体内冲撞的炙热，听着对方的低吼、喘息与意义不明的呢喃。他感到两人的汗水在肌肤相接处融为一体。桃矢。他开口，用仿若吟唱咒语的虔诚一次又一次地呼唤，桃矢，桃矢，桃矢。

烛火剧烈晃动了一下，随即熄灭。在席卷而来的快感和黑暗中，他们紧紧拥抱着彼此。

月光穿过窗子，送来冷峭的风。雪兔不由得哆嗦了一下。桃矢扯下自己的披风盖在雪兔肩头。这举动不符合身份，但在此刻，雪兔无言地接受了。

桃矢还没有松开他。他轻轻推了推，桃矢闷声应道：“再一会。”

“你就快睡着了。”雪兔失笑。

“嗯。”

“真的该回房间了，桃矢。”

桃矢哼一声，拉紧披风裹住两人。将脸颊靠上汗湿的黑发，雪兔想起了在桃矢进来前做的那个梦。

只有一些影像和遥远的声音。震动坍塌的地面，崩落的砖石，黑色盔甲和反光的利刃。小狼的呼喊。在雪兔手下逐渐冰冷的樱公主的额头。梦中他的右臂和前胸有如承受炙烤，但他毫发无损。他不知道那足以将人击昏的剧痛属于谁，而这比任何预象都令他不安。

他回头。桃矢的侧颜与少年时几乎别无二致。雪兔的思绪再次飘向遥远的过去：桃矢刚从训练场上下来，大汗淋漓，与他话说到一半就身体一歪抱着剑睡着了；而他微笑地望着桃矢的睡脸，安坐在仿佛永不褪色的阳光下。

他望向窗外地平线上的阴云，没有听见自己开口：“不论发生什么事情，我都将伴您左右。”像一个不言自明的承诺，也像一个庄重的誓言。

放在披风下的手被轻轻握了一下。

绵长的呼吸声在身侧响起。睡意传染了雪兔。在坠入深沉平静的黑暗之前，他看见一缕晨曦从地平线上升起，点亮了一小片天空。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点在翼年代记动画第一季第1集前一个月左右，内容大概是雪兔因做了不祥的预知梦而不安，被桃矢安慰的故事。已经是三年前写的东西了，现在回头看真是…恍如隔世……


End file.
